Naruto The Lightning cx
by Dragonknight007
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack and sealing, Minato who was really the Prince of Asgard, Thor came to his sense of what he have done. So with the help of Shinigami he took some precaution which later Naruto a GODLIKE shinobi. Now see what happened. Naruto x Harem. Maybe lemon.


**Naruto: The Lightning Shinobi**

**Summary: - After the Kyuubi attack and sealing, Minato who was really the Prince of Asgard, Thor came to his sense of what he have done. So with the help of Shinigami he took some precaution which later Naruto a GODLIKE shinobi. Now see what happened. Naruto x Harem. Maybe lemon.**

It is over. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed within a new born baby with blond hair with blue eyes with whisker marks on his check. The Kyuubi's previous host after giving birth to the new born was abducted so the assailant could use the beast with his sharingan to destroy the village, hidden in the leaves. The boy's father, The Fourth Hokage battled the assailant and after beating him he fought with Kyuubi and succeeded to seal the beast within his own son.

"**So, Prince of Asgard, what you will do now that your human shell is destroyed. Where will you go now?**" asked the Shinigami, the death god.

The fourth Hokage, now mentioned the Prince of Asgard, was still seeing his now dead wife's body with sadness. He then saw his new born child with sad smile, knowing that his son will have a very hard time while growing up.

"I do not know right now what to do. I can't stay here now as my human shell is dead. And I know that my son will have to fight for his life from the very beginning and some will try to control his life by showing some fake kindness. And All - Father will not be happy knowing that his very first grandson is abused, tortured and betrayed." said the Prince.

"**Now that I think in that way Odin-dono would be pissed if he learned any of the possibilities of that happening to him. Why did you even seal the beast within him Thor. I know you are a very good person within heart but still thought rationally with your head." **asked the deity of death.

"My human self had forgotten about my lineage and was very passionate and idealist human that thought that the villagers will understand but I know it will be the exact opposite." said Thor.

"**How?**" asked Shinigami.

"After my last battle with some rouge frost giant I was very weekend and when I tried to teleport to Asgard, I was stuck here because lack of energy and had to reborn as a human to recuperate." said Thor.

"**So, what will you do now?**" asked the Shinigami.

"Is there is any way that you can help me with at least his protection." asked Thor.

"**Yes, I can and I will also allow you to do the same.**" with that the Death god waved his hand over the child. The child glowed for a moment and after it was done Naruto looked the same but his blond hair is now have some black and red strands in it. His eyes was still sapphire blue but changed for some moment to purple eyes with six concentric circle with three tomoes in each outer circles.

"You gave him the eye of the Juubi?" asked Thor.

"**No. That is actually the Kamigan. The first dojutsu Kami had created. She gave it to the savior of this world Shinju or the God Tree. But when some princess named Kaguya Otsotsuki stole its power it became enraged and became the Juubi and tried to take it back. You know the rest.**" said the Shinigami.

"Wow. Anyway it is my turn." said Thor as he also waved his hand over him and Naruto glowed again and his body started to cackle with pure lightning.

"From me he will get to use pure lightning. It will also defend him from any and all form of attack. It will come to save him if anyone tried to use their Killing Intent (KI) on him. Also my entire knowledge on sealing and my signature jutsus." said Thor.

"**Very well. He also got to use reiryoku or spirit energy and the use of Zanpakuto and other shinigami arts form my other dimension. And I transferred the knowledge of Uzumaki sealing arts to him.**" Said the Shinigami.

"Thank you old friend, I owe you one." Said Thor.

"**What are friends for Thor. He is your son, so in a way I am his uncle. Don't worry, I will take care of him without much interfering in his life. Oh, before I forgot, here.**" Sad Shinigami and he took out a soul and it took the form of a very attractive red hair female.

Thor when saw this was flabbergasted and when he saw his friend for confirmation he nodded. It was his wife in his mortal life, Kushina Uzumaki. The princess of the Uzushiogakure. Thor seeing this run towards her to hug her. But when he within her reach she slugged him on the stomach.

"Minato, you stupid asshole, I said don't seal Kyuubi within him. He will be abused and tortured for all his life but you still did." Said Kushina angrily as her red crimson hair flying like 9 tails.

"Hallo to you too Kushi-chan. But before you kill me again could you at least listen to me first." Said a serious faced Thor. And with that he told her everything that happened and the power ups that they have given to him. Kushina after hearing that calmed down somewhat.

"It is still wrong for what you did to him. If there was any to punish you I would have done it." Said Kushina.

"**You may get that chance because you are going with him.**" Said Shinigami and a sound of 'traitor' was heard from the direction from Thor. After hearing this Kushina had an evil grin which scared Thor and the Shinigami to wonder if he did some bad towards to his friend.

"Is that so? Then for the next year you are sleeping on the couch." Said Kushina chuckling like madwoman and she walked to her son and picked him up as she can't hold him for some long time. (**A.N. She said the same things she said in the cannon to Naruto when she was dying**)

"NOOOOOOOOO." Said Thor.

"**I am sorry my friend. You are released from the debt you owe me for the unintentional pain I caused you.**" Said Shinigami consoling Thor.

"Thank you Shinigami. And perhaps I deserved it. After all I sealed the demon within him and forced a life of outcast on him. Thanks to you it was avoided. Good bye my friend. Before we left let us write a letter to him and sent it to our mansion. At least let him know that we didn't abandon him mad loved with all of our heart, Kushi-chan come here and write a letter to Naruto." Said Thor.

"**Yes do that and good bye old friend, I will tell him about my gifts when he finished this letter.**" Said Shinigami. Thor opened a portal for Asgard and went in with Kushina for 13 years. They will return when he needed them the most.

**13 years later**

Naruto is thinking in the prison cell of the reason why he was in here. Naruto is Konohas most unpredictable, knucklehead, orange wearing Ninja. He is loudmouth, brash and dead last ninja of the leaf village. He also the jinchuriki of the nine tail fox which attacked the village 13 years ago. He is 4'7'' tall, body is full with the signs of malnutrition and it is just a genjutsu.

He just finished the mission given to him by the Hokage to bring the defector Sasuke Uchiha in any means necessary. But the council just deemed him to be unstable as he had hurt Sasuke Uchiha. The council said that the Akatsuki is after him for the bijuu and they can't beat 10 S-ranked shinobi it would be best to execute him and by extension Kyuubi.

So to save themselves from them and for hurting the last loyal Uchiha they decided to publically execute him. They also said since the 5th Hokage, Tsunade Senju, was continuously tried to support him, by the law of Sodaime Hokage they voted to dethrone her of the Hokage position and ordered her to donate her eggs, so that the Senju clan could be restored. When she tried to resist it Jiraiya, the toad sage used chakra restriction seal to render her to fight back.

Naruto just saw everything as he expected this from them. Nobody knows this but selected few that he was not a dumb person. In fact he can give the smartest Nara a run for his/her money. He is actually a SS-rank ninja by the name of Lightning. (**A.N. Can anyone suggest a bingo book name for him.**). It all started when he was four years old the orphanage kicked him out on a stormy night. He was trying to find a spot so that he could hide from the storm.

**Flashback 9 years ago**

When he was searching he came to big 2 story mansion with a metal wear barrier. On the lock there was a paper with some inscription written on it. He noticed that it was like those ninja used which explodes. So when tried to see what it was his hand accidentally cut and a drop of blood spilled on that paper. The gate than started to open. Naruto not knowing what actually happened he went in so that he could save himself.

When he was in he saw it was clean house and there wasn't any single dirt on them. He saw some pictures in the stands with some people. There was a man with long white hair, some tear running down design in red line under his eyes, with green dress standing on a big toad which smoking a pipe and wearing a blue jacket and a tanto. He was with a small blond boy who was almost like him without the whisker marks.

Then there was another picture with the same blond boy was now a in a konoha standard jonin uniform. He was with three kids, one girl and two boys. The girl was pretty and she has brown eyes, brown hair and a fang mark in her both cheek. She was like those people with dogs that sometimes tried to save him from mobs.

Then there was a boy with jet black hair and coal black eyes with a goggle. He was looking almost like those red eyed men who always tried to kill him. But he was always saved by lightning which is always blanket him whenever someone tried to heart him.

Then there was the last one who almost resembles that dog masked ANBU guy who always lead the mob to him and one time tried to kill him with a jutsu which was chirping like hundreds, thousands birds but once again he was saved by that lightning thingy.

After that he came to face a big picture with the same blond man holding a very beautiful red head woman with a big swollen belly. Then it strike him and he came to a conclusion that he was in the home of a legendary shinobi.

"Ohh my kami, I am in the home of the Yondaime-sama. If they know this than they will skin me alive thinking that I am stealing something from hare. I have to get out of here before someone find me." Said Naruto fanatically. He was about to leave when he saw a scroll. When he lift that he saw his name was written on it.

'Why is this scroll have my name on it? How could Yondaime-sama know my name.' thought Naruto. He then opened the scroll and when read its content he was bug eyed.

To my dear and beautiful son Naruto,

This is your mother Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red Death of Konoha. If you are reading this than one of the two things happen. The persons who we left in charge to look after you is given this to you or you found this scroll on your own and the people we trusted betrayed us and you are alone and the villagers tried to abuse you. I was from an allied country, Uzushiogakure, the home of our clan and I was also the princess of the land. I came here for a reason which your father will tell you. I was seen an outcast for coming from a different village and everyone tried to pick on me but I let them know who I was, hehehehe. My name the Red hot blooded Habenaro was for nothing you know.

But after I met your father when some Kumo ninja tried to kidnap me I fallen in love with him and when I had you I was ecstatic. I planned everything for you from baby day to genin days and when you married. But that stupid man had to ruin everything. And then your father stupid decision for you and because of that our death. Any way now your father will be writing.

Hallo son this me your father Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Yellow Flash of Konoha. First of all I wanted to tell you that I love you very, very much but for a stupid man and a bigger stupid decision of mine we are separated from you. The reason of this is 13 years ago someone took you as hostage so that he can get the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within your mother so that he can use it with the sharingan he had to destroy the village. I fought with him and broke his control over Kyuubi but still it was rampaging on the village. So I had to seal it within you sacrificing my soul to shinigami. Your mother tried to stop it but I did not listen since I had faith on the villagers and your godfather and my sensei Jiraiya to look after you.

Naruto was pissed off that his father was the reason for his mistreatment from the villagers and was about to tear the letter but stopped after reading what was written next.

I know you are angry with me for sealing it within you and I completely understand it, but please read the whole letter to know what happened next.

After my death I was in my true form. I am originally a god from Asgard, my name is Thor, Prince of Asgard and the God of Lightning. I know shocking hah. Your mother was shocked too but after she slugged me for sealing Kyuubi in you. After my last battle I was too week to teleport to Asagard so when I tried, I was stuck here. So had to reborn as a human to recuperate. But lost my memories as Thor and live a simple human life until I became a shinobi.

So when my human shell died I regained my memories and identity and when I got them I became devastated for what I have done. I knew form my experience that you will be not seen as a jailor but the prisoner itself or they will try to make you an emotionless weapon for the village. So I and my friend the Shinigami, yes the God of Death, devised a plan to protect you. We couldn't take you as you were too young for long distance teleportation and since my human shell died here neither I nor your mother could not come here for 13 years.

That is why I gave you the gift of using pure lightning as a defense and an offence, my entire sealing and jutsu knowledge. Also your uncle Shinigami also gave you some gift which he will tell you after this letter is end. Just know this whatever you do with these gifts we will always proud of you no matter what. Now your mom is writing.

Well my baby this is good bye for 13 years. Remember this that I will come for you when the time limit is over. So don't worry. Mommy will always be with you in your heart. Good bye my son.

From

KushinaUzumaki, Princess of the Uzushiogakure, The Red Death

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, The Yellow Flash

P.S. If Jiraiya is not taking care of you than kick him on the nuts.

P.P.S. Get some girlfriends and give us lots of grandbabies to spoil. You are heir of two clans after all.

After reading the letter Naruto had many emotion running within his heart. Anger for the man and his father and this Jiraiya person, understanding for what he did was necessary and not entirely his father's fault, pride for his parents were badass shinobi and kunoichi, love for them that his parents did not abandon him and gave him protection from the villagers.

While he was thinking those things he felt a chill running down his spine and felt a presence that almost felt like death. He turned around and saw a very tall figure with a purple horned hanyou mask, a tanto in his mouth and prayer beads on his left hand. He is wearing a black kimono and hakama pants. He was thinking who this person was and try to save his hide, than he remember a point in his father's letter.

"Uncle Shinigami? Is that you?" asked Naruto with slight fear.

The deity flashed in black and in there was a young man in his mid-twenties (**A.N. Think about Ichigo Kurosaki with silver hair and ice blue eyes.**). "Yes, Naruto I am Shinigami, your father's friend. I hope you know all the facts now." Said the god of death.

"Hai uncle. But what are the gifts you gave me and how to utilize them." Asked Naruto. Then the deity said the gifts he gave him.

"Here are the scrolls for them and how to utilize them. Be careful Naruto. You have to learn the basics first, if you lack in them then it will be very dangerous for you and those with you, okay. Also here is the key for the seal on Kyuubi. When you found yourself ready to confront it use it." Said the Shinigami.

"Hai uncle. So my parents will be coming in 9 years?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Yes, they will come. At least I am absolute about your mother. She will come. If someone is in her way to come for you, in spite of me being a deity of death, I pray for that poor soul." assured the shinigami with a shudder.

Naruto noticed the shudder and asked "Is my mom that bad?"

"Kid, even I fear her that is why I revived her and sent her with your father. If stayed in my realm and come know about your father about being god and I could sent her with him, she would kill me, despite me being death god, revive me somehow and kill me again painfully and sadistically." Said Shinigami again with a shudder.

After hearing this NAruto's face was blank and then he had an evil grin that made shinigami see and shadow of Kushina over him grinning to NAruto.

"Best mom ever." Said Naruto. The shinigami could only sigh for those poor soul that is or will be Naruto's enemy.

"Okay Naruto, good bye for now. Train your heart's content as the training ground here is fully protected with seals that will absorb any energy attacks on the level of bijudama, a self-repairing seal, also a time distortion seal where time runs faster there than outside." Said Shinigami before vanishing.

Naruto hearing this planned his training schedule for himself. He has 9 years to reach at least a level where he can make himself presentable to his godly parents.

**Flashback end**

After he started to train he first learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He learnt that everything the clone learnt he also learnt them. So he used his large chakra reserve to make them and astound that he made 2000 of them. So he used them to learn from the ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu katas, medical ninjutsu, kido, shunpo, fuuinjutsu and his dojutsu techniques. And he himself conditioned his own body. After learning sufficient about seals, he placed gravity seal (GS) and Resistance seal (RS) on himself.

He sent a shadow clone with enough chakra in village to keep the appearance. After reading the letter he thought never to trust anyone. Also because of his lightning shield he had no fear of it being destroyed.

When the graduation came he was a dead last so that he could be in a team which was sure to pass. Because they may fail the team so that he could not become a ninja. And in real he was SS-rank ninja Lightning.

**Bingo book Entry No: 50**

**Name:**** No real name is known**

**Nickname:**** Lightning**

**Age:**** Mid-Teen**

**Parents:**** Not Known**

**Rank:**** SS – Rank**

**Bloodline:**** Some new type of dojutsu that look like the mix of Sharingan and the legendary Rinnegan, also multiple sub element.**

**Appearance:**** Black Kimono with hakama pants and sandal. Also have a kitsune mask (A.N. Think Ichigo's mask with kitsune pattern) on himself and his hair is covered with a hood. Wore a red haori with black flame on its hem.**

**Ninjutsu:**** Beyond Kage level. Can use all basic elements and multiple sub elements. Also have god level affinity towards the element. Use a speed technique which is faster than Yondaime's Hiraishin, also can use his Rassengan with multiple elements and sub elements with devastating results. Also can use Youndaime Raikage's Ligthning Release armor but on advance level where it activates on its own to save him any unexpected attack.**

**Genjutsu:**** Beyond Kage level. Said to be that his genjutsu can kill people like the Kurama clan.**

**Taijutsu:**** Beyond Kage level. He use his taijutsu with his speed technique to end the multiple enemy swiftly before they knew. Also his skin is harder than 3****rd**** Raikage.**

**Kenjutsu:**** Beyond Kage level. Can utterly defeat Seven Swordsman of the Mist together. The only other one who could do this was the Red Death of Konoha, KUshina Uzumaki.**

**Fuuinjutsu:**** Uzumaki Seal Master level. His space - time ninjutsu is so advance he can control time literally. **

**Statement:**** Flee on sight. Confront him on your own accord. But don't hope to be alive after confrontation.**

**Bounty:**** 300,00,00,000,000 alive in Oto, Konoha, Mist and Ame, 200,00,00,000 dead or alive in Suna, Iwa and Kumo.**

On those 9 years outside but countless years inside he was a god level shinobi where he can fight Juubi like it was a little Kitten. When he was 10 years old he used the key the, his uncle gave him to confront the Kyuubi. First he tried to befriend it but it refused his friendship and tried to kill him to take over his body. So he fought back and killed his consciousness and became the new Kyuubi after absorbing its youki.

He also forged an O-Katana (Yamato) from his fang and the strongest chakra conducting metal, the Adamentium. He made by using his own chakra, youki and blood so that only he can use his sword. It can cut through anything including space and time itself. He created a sword style to complement his blade… '**The Dark Slayer Style.**' It is very deadly, quickness and precision style.

Then he practiced with his new powers and now he aim to unify other eight bijuus and sent them to separate dimension that he is trying to create where no one can go but they can enter this one. By doing this there will be no at least no jinchiriki.

After the graduation he was teamed with Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha and the resident emo avenger, and Sakura Haruno, his most loyal fangirl and daughter of the civilian council woman Saya Haruno, the resident mistress of the brothel guild. Some said that she herself was a prostitute, but after married with one of her customer who was a civilian council member, she arose to the status quo. After her husband's death in the Kyuubi incident she took his place and became one of the haters of the Kyuubi brat Naruto Uzumaki. She was the most vocal about his death and created mobs to attack and subsequently kill him. But his lightning shield always saved him.

Any way when there teacher Kakashi Hatake took a genin test he knew that he was the one that lead mobs to him but remain silent about it. He knew that he will not teach him anything, as if he needed any from him, he left a clone and told him just stay above Sasuke's level.

Everyday, when he dispelled his clone he laughed his ass off, when he saw (Clone's POV) Sasuke grumbling about he (Naruto) should hand over his power to him (Sasuke), Sakura screeched about him (NAruto) tried to out shine 'her Sasuke-kun', Kakashi's trying to sabotage his training and personally train the Uchiha. But whenever Naruto (clone) and Sasuke spared, even banning Naruto's use of shadow clones, Sasuke lost every time with Naruto's taijutsu and his speed. Kakashi told Naruto to use less force but Naruto said if Sasuke could not handle his force then he should quit being a Shinobi.

After hearing this Kakashi said to apologize to Sasuke or he will revoke his Shinobi license, he said that then give the Hokage a proper reason, which he didn't have so KAkashi dropped the matter. Sasuke was fuming after hearing this. He thought that if he could not defeat the dead last, how he could defeat Itachi. Then he demanded Kakashi to train him harder which he happily agreed.

When he was 10 years old he started to spy on the Hokage and the council and every individual clan. Knowledge is power so he started to gather every secret, clean or dirty, about the village and the clans. Every clans strength and weakness and planned to use them against them.

He uncovered the plot for him to be molded in loyal weapon for Konoha by the Sandaime and the council, with Jiraiya placing loyalty seals on him. He thought that let them think they are the on control but it him on control as no one can control him with seal or other physical or mind control way.

He discovered about the ROOT ANBU and Danzo was the one who wanted him to be emotionless weapon for himself. He also knew about his involvement in Uchiha Massacre, who were trying to take over the village and the stolen eye of Shisui Uchiha for his special mind control genjutsu "Kotoamatsukami" and other ten sharingan eyes with Sodime Hokage's cell grafting for Mokuton. He did this so he can control the Kyuubi within him and by extension Naruto.

He planned every counter for every plots against him and planned to stay just above Sasuke to piss him off. It was the best prank to the village and the Hokage and his council. As they trying to mold Sasuke to control him (Naruto) but he can never surpass him (Naruto). He will always be one step ahead of them.

After the wave mission (Everything happened same with Haku being alive and sent to the Mist village after informing him of the end of Yagura and bloodline purge.) Kakashi trained Sasuke's Sharingan, which is activated during the mission, but still could not beat him. Sasuke was beyond pissed that his Sharingan activated he still could not defeat him. Naruto simply said he may can see his moves but if his body can't react according to what he sees it was useless. Sasuke again demanded Kakashi to train him and he did just that.

When the chunin exam's second stage came Orochimaru attacked them and separating him from his team. He easily killed the snake that Orochimaru sent his way and he reached the place where he and Sasuke were fighting, if it should be called a fighting as Orochimaru was toying with him, but didn't interfere with it. When he was on his last leg Orochimaru placed Curse Seal of Heaven on him and said that he (Sasuke) will come looking for him to gain power.

When he was gone Sakura took Sasuke and started to search for a place to hide and left him to die. Seeing that Sakura did just that he went to make sure to reduce some competition. After one day he went to his team and saw that Sakura and now awake Sasuke was going to the tower without him.

**Flashback**

Naruto reached his team and saw that they were going to the tower. He made himself know by saying "If you are work as a team like this, where one is constant trying to steal his teammate's jutsus and other left her injured teammate to die than I am very concerned about your future teammates."

"Where have you been Baka. If you were here than I could save SAsuke-kun from that Orochimaru guy. Now look what happened because you were not here." Screeched Sakura.

"And what could I have done. If you are saying the same S-rank missing nin Orochimaru, than I would have died fighting." Said Naruto. But actually he would have killed him before he (Orochimaru) knew that he was dead.

"So what. You are no use than a cannon fodder and should be proud that you have been used for Sasuke-kun's safety." Said Sakura.

"Sorry, but I have to decline to the offer for being a cannon fodder for Mr. Gay Emo Uchiha." Said Naruto before he dodged a kick from Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke and saw he was using the curse seal.

"What was that Uchiha. Why are you attacking your teammate?" Asked Naruto.

"Shut up and fight me. You may be won our previous spars but with this new power I will definitely win this time. And then I will take your power as mine then I will kill **him**." Said Sasuke maniacally. Sakura on the other hand cheering for her Sasuke-kun.

"As if you can defeat me. You million years younger to defeat me." With that he used ANBU level speed and went behind the Uchiha and chopped his neck to render him unconscious. Naruto then did the same to Sakura.

Then he sealed the curse seal. He made the seal so that it will only react to his chakra signature and it will be visible and other times it will stay invisible. He designed it like whenever he tried to use the curse seal it will give him a nasty shock and if he still tried to use it, it will paralyze him. He also put another seal on his eyes so that he may never be able to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. Then he altered their memories so that they thought that this battle never happened and they just found Naruto fighting another creature of the forest. When they reached the tower, Kakashi immediately took Sasuke so that he can seal his curse seal with Evil Sealing Method.

**Flashback End**

(**Everything went as the cannon with Naruto being slight powerful until Tsunade retrieval mission.**)

Naruto with his emotion sensing ability knew that Tsunade and his relationship was genuine and he actually started to like her. He already have hots for Kurenai, Mei and Temari. He also having thoughts of Ayame. He knew he had somewhat brother-sister relationship with her, but whenever he thought of her in romantic angle it always excited him.

He told them about his lineage (removing about him being half human and half god part) and his true power. First they astonished after knowing that he was the SS-rank ninja Lightning but after some secret dating with them they agreed to peruse a relationship with him and to share him. So when he was about to try to ask her out, Sasuke defected the Leaf. (**A.N. He met Mei when he was Kiri for some missing nin hunting. He also gave her a seal that will render Yagura of his use of Sanbi long enough to land a killing blow.**)

(**Everything like Cannon but Sasuke was defeated for being unconscious after he tried to use the curse seal multiple time.**)

When Naruto came to the village with the Uchiha he was arrested and after the unfair trial he was punished by execution. The council also revoked the Sandaime's law about the Kyuubi and his so called friends turned against him. One by one they came and ridiculed him but he sat there meditating. If anyone tried to hit him his defense of lightning came to life. They wondered how he can still use chakra after it being sealed. Jiraiya came to check the seal, which he allowed to be placed, but he could not find any wrong and his chakra was still sealed but he still could not stop the shield.

Before the day of execution Tsunade came to apologies to him because she couldn't do anything for him. He said it was alright. Before she was gone he asked her that if she was young and in different circumstances would she love him like a girlfriend. His answer was a deep kiss on the lips from her and said that she already love him and she was going to lose another loved one for this stupid village and she ran away from there crying. Naruto thought that she did not lost another one as his time to rise have come.

**The day of Execution**

Naruto was chained and was on his knees waiting for Sasuke to come give him the killing blow. After some time the new Rokudaime Hokage come to the platform and started to announcement for him execution.

"Today we are gather here to witness the execution of a traitor. When the last loyal Uchiha defected in the influence of the curse seal placed on by sannin Orochimaru, a team was formed to retrieve him. But it was one on one battle between Sasuke-san and the traitor here Naruto Uzumaki. After initial battle Sasuke-san resisted the influence and told Uzumaki here to take him to village but the traitor still beat him and would kill him if it was not for their Sensei Kakashi Hatake's timely intervention. So as punishment he is to be executed. Any last words before it is done." Said the new Hokage.

The crowd cheered thinking that their Sasuke-sama will be getting rid of the demon. Their cheered tripled when they saw the Uchiha was coming. Then they saw he is preparing the chidori and walking to him.

"Don't feel sorry dobe. When you die I will have more power to kill him. Be glad that you are some use to the elite Uchiha. Any last word before I kill you." Asked the Uchiha arrogantly.

"You will never get those cursed Mangekyo Sharingan eyes, teme. Do you know why? Because we were never friends to begin with. Those words about me being see you as my brother was a total lie to bring you back. So if try to kill me then don't miss, because if I lived through this you will die slowly and painfully." Said Naruto looking straight in the eyes of the Uchiha with a smirk formed on his lips. When he was saying this there was storm clouds forming over the village.

Sasuke hearing this lost it and sprinted in a full speed towards the kneeling Uzumaki with Chidori blazed on his left hand. When it was about pierce Naruto, a bolt of pure lightning stuck the blond and the Uchiha forced back when the pure element and chakra element clashed. Everyone was looking to the place where the blond was waiting to see his demise and for 4 people to see if he was alive.

When the dust clouds cleared they saw the blond was standing on the floor, his chains were destroyed. He then looked at them then started to chuckle, then he started laugh uncontrollably when he saw everyone's astonished look on their faces.

After he controlled his laugh he asked in a very amused tone "What happened Sasuke. Can't kill me when I am bound in chain with having my chakra sealed. As I thought. A useless and utter weakling. No wonder Itachi spared you. You were not worthy to be killed by him."

Hearing this Sasuke charged again with Chidori and again his shield act up and render his chidori useless. Naruto just sighed and said being bored out his mind "You bore me Sasuke. So stop that." With that he hold a half ram sign and Sasuke could not move.

"What did you do to me?" asked a furious Sasuke.

"Ever wonder why you couldn't use your cursed seal. Ask Kakashi as he used evil sealing method to seal that off. But if wished to use it you will be able to, but whenever you tried to use it you felt a sock and after trying multiple times you were just paralyzed. That should not happen with that seal. So what was the cause for that." Asked Naruto.

Sasuke heard everything and wonder what is going on then he connected the dots and said very angrily "It was you wasn't it. You are the one that sealed my power. I knew you would never be stronger than me. So you sealed my powers."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, it was you who was never a match with me. Let me show you." With that he released his genjutsu on him and Sasuke could remember his humiliating defeat on Naruto's hand.

"I will kill you dobe." With that he charged again and this time Naruto struck him with a lightning empowered punch on his stomach and sent him over the platform.

"Also I placed a seal on your eyes. Whenever you activate the Mangekyo Sharingan, your eyes will sealed itself permanently and no replacement will work. The DNA that allows you to pass the bloodline to your children is also erased when I placed that seal on you." Said Naruto to Sasuke shocking everyone in the village that Sasuke could not pass the Sahringan. With that he was behind Sasuke in an instant and chopped behind his neck and render him unconscious.

DAnzo and the civilian council was enraged about this new development and Danzo's ROOT ANBU and normal ANBU tried to restrain him but his shield always saved him. He was getting bored and thought to play with them a little.

So he formed and ram sign and said "**Sealing Style: Suppression Seal Level 2: Release**" when he said everyone bellow Sannin level was on the floor as tremendous pressure they felt on their shoulder. But the Sannin and above was not fully unaffected as they also having some trouble to stay standing. He was in his Lightning appearance without the mask.

'What is this? How can Naruto be this strong? Sarutobi/sensei said that he was barely able to pass and was dead last. The instructors made sure of this. And so was Kakashi, but it is like… he… hid his strength.' Thought Jiraiya, Danzo and the council.

Naruto eased up some of the pressure. Then he said "How did you think of my power level. It is only the second level. I still have another 8 level of seals."

"How did you release the seals I put on you brat." Asked a fuming Jiraiya.

"Oh please. Those gibberish you called seals could be of any effect on me. I am a level 10 Uzumaki level seal master. Compare to me you are nothing more than an ant, where I am a god on this business. After all my parents are greatest on this subject." Said NAruto.

Jiraiya was sweating bullets and shakily asked "What do mean your parents? How do you about them? You supposed to never know of them. And what do you mean they are? You are saying as if they are alive."

"On that order, I know of my parents being Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, when I was four years old I accidentally found their compound, why shouldn't I know them, they are my parents, as for your last question, I will let someone else answer them." Said Naruto as he looked up on the storm clouds with a smile. All the while those were fainted from his pressure or he rendered them unconscious came to consciousness and Naruto's and Jiraiyas conversations.

As if waiting for Naruto's command a fierce bolt of lightning struck on the platform from the stormy sky. When the smoke cleared they saw someone they never wanted to see. It was a redhead wearing her old jonin uniform and her sword Benihime is on her hand. This is none other than Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death of Konoha, wife of Yondaime Hokage and above all Naruto's mother. The council was paled and Danzo was beyond pissed as he said "ANBU capture them."

When the regular and ROOT ANBU surrounded them. They were about move but were became headless as Kushina moved very fast for any of them to notice her.

"Hallo Jiraiya. I told Minato, that you were bad choice for being a god father of our child. But Minato never believed me. But looks like I was right." Said Kushina menacingly.

"It had be that way Kushina. Konoha needed a weapon that will do whatever we said." Said jiraiya. Kushina after hearing this started to beat him.

"And you asked why I never wanted to date you. You were always a power hungry old toad." Said a smiling Tsunade as she hugged Naruto.

"Why you never said that you never were in their control." Asked a suddenly very angry Tsunade.

"Well everyone needed to be in a way that they will be caught their pants down to other villages. On that crowd there are many spies from allied, neutral and enemy countries. So now Konoha will be going to be weakened economically. Now excuse me I have mom to hug" Said Nartuo and with that he rushed to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"I was waiting for eternity to hug you mom -ttebyo." Said Naruto hugging her tightly.

"-ttebyo, you really are my son –detabane. I am very sorry for this show of love to be late 13 years." Said Kushina also hugging her son tightly.

"It's nothing mom. I got to see you now is more than enough for me." Said nartuo. Then he was also embraced from behind by another woman. She is also a beauty to behold. She has long and curly raven black hair, ruby red eyes, hourglass figure, DD-cup breast, plum ass, wide hips and long legs. This is none other than Kurenai Yuhi, another of Naruto love interest.

"I thought I was going to lose you Naruto-kun. Please don't do that again." Said Kurenai.

"Don't worry. From now on everything will change." Said Naruto. He then flashed multiple times and when he come to the platform he was with a large scroll to his behind and also Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku was with him.

"Now for some personal punishment…" with that he first looked at Jiraiya his dojutsu activated. When he saw the eyes he even paled even more.

"Y-Y-You are the SS-rank shinobi, Lightning. But how were you able to leave the village. You were on constant watch." Stuttered Jiraiya.

"Well when you know shadow clone jutsu and have a very protective shield made from pure lightning, you get anything you want. And now for your punishment…" he rapidly wrote some seals on the air with his chakra and thrusted them towards Jiraiya "… from now on, whenever you thought about peeping on the bathhouses or any type of perverted thoughts come to your mind, even a single thought to write the Porn this seal will give a jolt of lightning that will paralyze you for some time. Enjoy." Said Naruto.

"You know sochi you are more sadistic than me…. I love and proud of you so much." Said Kushina hugging her son.

"Hehehe, thank you Kaa-chan. Now for finishing…" he snapped his middle and thump finger and send a chakra pulse to entire village, and there was multiple sound of explosion rocked the village. Danzo looked the explosions and enraged even more.

"What have you done stupid fool?" Said an enraged Rokudaime Hokage.

"I destroyed the Uzumaki-Senju, Namikaze compound, so that you could never use them for your own needs, the Uchiha compound is personal revenge for what Sasuke's bustard of a father did to MIkoto-chan before the massacre happened which you ordered, and the Hokage library so that the teme can never learn anything more than some basic cheap tricks. Good bye and good riddance Konohagakure no Sato. The 'Will of Fire' that the shodai said about is diminished. And your ROOT ANBU HQ, lab and your personal library." Said Naruto.

After that he placed seal paper on Danzo and hold a ram sign and activated the seal. Danzo screamed in pain that was originated from his right hand and his right eye. When the pain have subsided he looked at NAruto and asked "Do you know what you have done?"

"Yes, I know perfectly what I have done. I destroy your Mokuton arm with 10 sharingan eye and Shisui's eye that held his kotoamatsukami. After all it was the reason you ordered Itachi to massacre all the Uchiha's by blackmailing him with SAsuke's life." Said NAruto.

"What are you saying dobe. Itachi killed our family to test his strength." Said Sasuke.

"Itachi was my ANBU guard and the only person who actually protected me from this useless and pathetic village. I respected and loved him like a big brother and he also loved me like a little brother." Said NAruto feeling sad.

"But everything changed when your asshole of father tried to coup against the HOkage by using me as a weapon. Itachi retaliated by killing them. And I was the happiest person in the world when I heard that they were killed. But I was also sad that Mikoto-chan also died. She was like a mother to me when my real mom could not be with me for obvious reasons." Said Naruto.

Then he saw towards Danzo and said "Don't worry, I will be back to finish my job in this elemental nation. Enjoy while the village while it is standing. Good bye." and with that he another bolt of lightning he, Kushina, Tsunade, Kurenai and the Ramen family were gone. It will be 3 years when he will return for the last battle.

"Jiraiya ready a seal to seal all his powers and try to find where he has gone. And ROOT capture Sasuke Uchiha. He will be needed to subdue the jinchuriki after some conditioning." Ordered Danzo. ROOT captured Sasuke and he started to kicking and screaming.

"Yes, I will do that." Said Jiraiya.

**On Asgard**

"Wow. This very beautiful mom." asked Naruto taking the view of his grandfather's Kingdome. Everyone from Konoha also bug eyed at the scenery.

"Hallo Heimdel. Thank you for opening the portal." Said Kuhina to an armor wearing man with a broadsword with black skin with yellow eyes. (**A.N. Please goggle on him with reference Thor movie 2011**)

"It was nothing Princess. So this is your and Prince Thor's son." Said Heimdel.

"Yes. Isn't he the most cute and adorable." Asked Kushina hugging her son tightly making Naruto embarrass, but didn't say anything and let him mother have her way showing the love she could not show for 13 years. But he also enjoyed it.

"Yes, princess. He is very cute and adorable as a cat or fox but also powerful and fierce like a dragon." Said Heimdel making Naruto and the group of Konoha tensed but said nothing.

"Yes. He had to be like that so that my former village do not take any advantage of him." Said Kushina solemnly.

Feeling her sadness Naruto squeezed her hands gave her reassuring smile. Kushina also smiled back. They then said their good byes to him.

Ayame decided to change the conversation and asked "What is this place?" others also nodded at that.

Kushina smiled and answered "This is Asgard. Kingdome of All-Father Odin, King of Norse Gods (**or is it Nord Gods?**), father of Prince Thor, God of Thunder and Lightning, formerly known Minato Namikaze."

"WHAT! SO NARUTO IS A SON OF GOD." Asked a very shocked crowd of Konoha.

"Yeah. My father is a god." Said Naruto enjoying the looks of astonishment.

"And you didn't tell us this because?" asked three very enraged girls.

"If I told you before tell honestly, would you believe me?" asked Naruto. They heard his logic and honestly couldn't faulted him. But that didn't stop them giving him an angry pout, which made look very, very cute and adorable.

"You do know you look very beautiful now right." Said Naruto laughing. Kushina also was laughing.

"Kushina-sensei…" Kurenai whined.

"Now, now Nai-chan. Don't Kushina-sensei me. I always wanted you as a daughter but the Kyuubi incident happen. But I am very happy that you chose my son as your life partner. I am very happy for all of you." Said Kushina.

"Well they are not all of them. I also have two more in the elemental nation. One is the current Mizukage Mei Terumi, and another is the daughter of the now late Kazekage Temari Sabaku." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"So I am getting lots of grandbabies to spoil." Squealed Kushina happily. Naruto and girls were blushing brightly, but Naruto was also happy seeing his mother is happy.

"So where is father?" asked Naruto. Kushina hearing this became slightly downcast. Naruto saw this and asked "What happened mom."

"Naruto something happened. Three weeks ago there was a sneak attack on the Asgard. It was handled but your father was enraged because of this. Your grandfather ordered him to stand down but…" said Kushina.

"But that didn't happen did it." Asked Naruto.

Kushina sighed and said "No. He went against his father's order and took the warrior three and his childhood friend to Jotunheim, the realm of frost gaints. It was a devastating battle and the Asgardians were outnumbered. All-Father then saved them all but the truce between them were broken." Naruto was shocked and that his father something so stupid.

"After they came back, your grandfather exiled him for his arrogance to earth, one of the nine realms that has the protection of Asgard, as a mortal for indefinite time. He also enchanted his hammer, Mjolnir, so that only a worthy one can use it." Said Kushina sadly.

Naruto hugged her tightly and said "It is okay mom, I am here and we will wait for his return. And he will be back very soon." Kushina smiled and nodded to him. Naruto nodded in return but his gut telling him something was wrong in this whole story. And he never ignored his gut feeling as it saved his life many times. 'I have to investigate about this.' Thought Naruto.

**Odin's sleeping chamber**

"What happened to All-Father, mother." Asked Kushina after walking up to the Queen of Asgard.

"Ohh Kushina, you have returned." Said the Queen as she hugged her daughter-in-law. Then she saw Naruto and his group. She looked at kushina and asked "Is he who am I thinking he is."

Kushina nodded and said "Yes, I present you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Thor and my son." Naruto and group bowed to one knee.

"Greetings High Queen." Said Naruto.

"Now, now Naruto your place isn't there it is here…" With that the queen hugged him which he returned, "… and its grandmother to you, not queen."

"Hai, grandmother. Now how is he doing." Asked Naruto.

"He is in his 'Odinsleep'. After the last war he is pretty weakened, so he sometime have sleep for an extended periods to recover his strength. But this time something happened. He and your uncle Loki got in an argument and he suddenly he is weakened." Said his grandmother.

Naruto nodded. Then he looked at Tsunade who nodded in return. She then went to his grandfather's bed. Then she focused her chakra for Mystical palm jutsu and she held her on Odin's head.

"What is she doing NAruto." Asked his grandmother.

"Well Obaa-chan, she is trying to heal him. She is the best medic and from I am from and the strongest kunoichi, whom many kunoichis worshiped as an ideal." Said NAruot astonishing her.

"Okay, I did what I could. He was stressed after Thor's exile and Loki's argument. He is also having energy exhaustion. So after one or two days he will recover." Said Tsunade. The queen thanked her she just said that she was just doing her job as a medic.

"Kushina take them for rest. I will meet them again after some time." Said the queen and Ksuhina nodded. Naruto thought that maybe now he will be living a peaceful life.

He had no idea that this is just a beginning of his journey to the greatness for he is born.

**END**

**A.N.:-** **Please R&R.**


End file.
